On Your Demand
by urharmony
Summary: If your a big Jemma fan, read. A night at a resturant where friends work together without their boss. Jay and Emma have always teased another, tonight is their night to do everything and anything. JEMMA!  Along with Cranny, Palex and little Sellie.DefM
1. Waste My Time

Jay's point of view:

So let me tell you how it works. Our resturant? Is opened until midnight, but for us it seems we're always working 24/7. But none of us are regretting it. We got a good crew. Our place is called Apple Bee's, you probably heard of it.

Tons of families or business' come here.

Our hang out during our breaks is at the back room in the magistic. The magistic is just a little room the size of a bed room with just a couple couches and a place to smoke, talk or watch television. Still fun though.

Oh, guess your probably wondering who 'us' is. You got me, Jay Hogart. I'm the oldest of the group, my buds being Spinner and Sean Cameron. Craig Mannings is the new guy, we love having fun with that tool. A whine ass sometimes thought.

We all play our parts, I love my sarcasm, Spinner's a joke, Sean's a broader and Craig is the serious type.

And then our girls, oh how we love our girls. Oldest being Alex, she's 19, as am I and we've been friends even in high school. She's the tough girl and works at the bar with her girl friend Paige MichaelChuck, they aren't in a good place right now.

Then there's Manny Santos, I don't think there's a guy in this place that can say they've never fucked that girl. She was 18 years old and began working here about a year ago after graduating from collage. Most of them were here for money to get to collage.

Like Emma Nelson... she's the girl with the blonde silky hair, a body to die for and always wearing tight outfits.

So I guess you could say I'm pretty smitten with this girl. We tease, I get hot and bothered...and she laughs. Know why? Cause the girl is only 17 years old. I, Jay Hogart, have to wait until she is 18 years old. But damn the girl was frisky.

In all, we're like a team...up against the boss named Joey. You'll see what I mean.

Emma's point of view:

To be a little nicer than Jay was? We as in Sean, Spinner, Manny, Paige, Alex, Jay and the new guy Craig depend on another for our lives. We're best friends no matter how many times we get into fights because of this place.

I'm here trying to get my collage money. I'm living with my best friend Manny Santo's who got me this job just a year ago. Since the first day Jay Hogart has been hitting on me. It's fun to be a tease though considering I'm only 17 years old.

I just really wished he'd change you know? . ..

Anyways... I'm a greeter. The host you could say. I sit behind my little desk waiting for people to come so I can assign them to a seat. Manny is the waitress and Alex with Paige bar tend. The guys in the back cooking are Spinner and Sean...sometimes they even sneak in their friend Aaron...I guess the guy knew how to cook well.

Then Jay was everywhere, the customers always loved him.

Then Joey, our boss, always loved to taunt us and we'd always get him back in the 'you can't get us fired just by that' kind of way.

In the end, we close up...and have a good time after wards. Sometimes we even have parties.

Both point of views for Emma and Jay:

Such as the time where anything meant everything. One night where everything would change.

A resturant where nothing you'd imagine would come true.

here it is...

_waste my time _

_waste my time_

_not so sure i'll be yours_

_but baby you can be mine_

_nothing like an empty day_

_your right here with me_

_laughing as the world goes by_

_moving way to fast_

_cause when im with you_

_i don't really care_

_what they want me to be_

_i just want you beside me_

_waste my time_

_waste my time_

_not so sure i'll be yours_

_but baby you can be mine_

_its all about_

_hanging out_

_cause you know how to waste my time_


	2. Crazy For You

No one's point of view:

There was a few laughs and a man opened up the Apple Bee door for a few friends and went to the greet desk that was packed with other people. Emma smiled taking the numbers of people and waiting for tables to clear.

Great, another busy night. And why did this night HAVE to be New Years? Didn't people have place to be? Oh right, it was only 6

Emma wore a tight black mini skirt and a white little apron around it. Her top was a red string shirt and her long blonde hair was curled with some eyeliner on with dark makeup and bright smile that made anyone melt.

Manny groans leaning on the desk next to Emma "Who's our next group?" she asks.

Emma points her finger down to a name on her chart on the desk "umm...Mr and Mrs Owens" she calls out and two people rise and go over. Emma gets menu's and goes to guide the two until Manny takes it.

"It's okay" Manny told her friend "I'll get these two, you get the next" she smiled and left.

Emma nods and watched her go getting ready for another clear table to bring the customers to.

"Dude" said Spinner in the back of the resturant, he stood over the hot oven and groaned to Sean "how many people do we got out there?" he exclaims.

Sean nods agreeing while making some kind of pasta "I know, feels like we're feeding 1000 cows" he admits and the door was swung open by Jay who leaned on their counter.

"we got at least more than 20 people out there"

"shit" whines Spinner looking to the guys "We're going to be open until close" sometimes they would get lucky and leave at 11 30. If a miricle? 11 pm.

"I'll call Aaron" Jay said going to the phone and nods to his friends "Where the hell is the new kid?" he dialed some number as the two shrug.

Over by Craig:

"And I want beef on a bun..." said a girl with her friends and smiled to him to gasp "wait no, make it chiken. Wait not even, I don't want meet"

One of the girls nod to her "meat is fattening" she confirms.

"I'll have water" the girls said.

Craig stares at her to finally blink and nod going to turn and roll his eyes to hear another wait and huffs turning "Can I help you?" he drifts "...again?"

"Scratch my order. I want non fat" said the first girl "I'll get a poutine"

Craig closed his eyes lightly shaking his head and took their menu's. Poutine was worse than anything, dumb girls. "I'll be right back with your drinks" he confirms turning and shares a look with a passing Manny who smiled shaking her head.

She heard one of the girls talking about hitting on Craig and laughs a little following him to the back to tell the guys what they needed to make and told them her order as well "2 burgers and fries, one with gravy and no onions on the first burger"

Craig was looking down at his chart and looks to her "How do you remember that?" he always had to carry around a little white note book.

Manny laughs slightly and leans on the wall "Just good memory. You wanna switch tables? Heard them giving you a hard time" she teased "Specailly the blonde" she confirms and Craig sigh'd in happiness to nod and accept the offer.

"Blondes are good" Jay smiled coming back in from calling his friend "Aaron's coming now, which means you'll have to split your pay check this week with him. 1 third, got it?" he told Spinner who cursed under his breath and nods.

Jay goes to leave and Manny turns her head watching him "only one blonde is good for you. Too good that is" she taunts and the friend's oh and Jay smiled shaking his head and left. She was obviously trying to hint it was Emma he was talking about.

Which he was. He always chasing her around...but it was worth it

_aand if i died_

_it would be fine_

_if i died by your side_

_if you could spare_

_one of your 9 lives_

_we could ditch this coast_

_in my corner drive_

_all this time_

_and i cant get anough of you_

_all this time_

_and every promise is true_

_all this time_

_it's my favorite passed time_

_chassing after_

_chasing after.._

_you._

_My hand crawled in your hand_

_i melt in your honor_

_i'll be happily slaghtered_

_im crazy for you_

_crazy for you_

_all this time_

_and i cant get anough of you_

_all this time_

_and every promise is true_

_all this time_

_it's my favorite passed time_

_chassing after_

_chasing after.._

_you_


	3. All The Things She Said

Emma let a breath out looking down at the chart "The Mathews" she calls out and a group of friends and family come, she grabs 8 menu's and smiled tiredly "follow me" she confirms and she led them over to a big booth where they all sat.

Jay went passed to look twice seeing Emma and decided to do the table she was giving out and leans over her when she hands out menu's "Are you working all night?" his husky voice chilled in her ear.

She felt little shivers and teasingly shoved him away giving her last custumer their menu "thanks" the guy said and Emma nods.

"I'll be right back" Jay told his people as Emma walked away and he chased after her.

Emma noticed him following and laughs a little "If your caught holding them up? Your dead"

"It's worth it" he shrugs. She smiled shaking her head and went back to her little but high desk and leaned on it, he grins leaning on it too looking into her eyes "Working all night?" he asks again and she just nods rolling her eyes happily.

"Til 12" she huffs "I'm already tired"

"why?" he questions and she taps her pen down on her desk and he looks down seeing a binder with some science work in it "Mhm..the work of a genuis" he teased and Emma softly laughed that sung in his ears "Make the new guy do it" he shrugs.

Emma laughed a little "Do you think he can do everything? Every option to you is 'make the new kid do it'. Give him a break" she confirms with a teasing tone in her voice.

Jay rolled his eyes "Give **me **a break" he confirms and she raised an eyebrow leaning back, Jay couldn't help but see how well and good her cleavage just hung out..he felt himself getting hot and bothered. He groaned "are you 18 yet" he whined.

Emma snickers "Your such a jerk!" she exclaims.

"I can't help it!" he shot back with a low smirk and Emma hit him with a menu "ow" he laughs and takes the hint "fine, I'll go. But i'll be back" he promised and went back to the table.

Emma snuck another glance at him. Even though Jay played the player type of guy who loved girls, she knew his real self. You think he laughs a lot with other girls? Yeah right. It was 'hi, lets fuck and bye'.

...and that's not the way she wanted it to be, specailly with her. But that was the last thing he wanted.

Emma was different from all the other girls.

At the bar:

"Hey Paige" called Sean leaning on the bar counter as the blonde made a drink for a guy and came over smiling.

"Hey Sean" she greets "what's up?"

"You got any more matches behind here?" he questions "The stove keeps burning out" he explains and Paige nods. "How's it going over here?" he asks while she looks.

Paige snickers looking through some boxes "Other than Lexy yelling? Not much, some guy's passed out at the end of the table" she stood and points down and he chuckles seeing it.

"Hey" Alex yelled over behind the counter on the other side of Paige and comes over to them.

"Speaking of witch" Paige teased to Sean who recieves the matches just then from her.

Alex glared between the two and then at Paige "What? Are you hitting on Sean now?" she folded her arms

"alex" whined Paige.

"Your straight now?" Sean questions amazed that someone could do that. Bi was a good thing, right? Paige huffs and glared at him shaking her head no and snaps back to Alex.

"Why do you have to give me hell this week lex?" she fumed "I asked a girl what she wanted and got it. The girl said thanks and gave me an extra dollar for the tip" she explained to Sean who gave a wierd look not seeing the harm in that.

"She was hitting on you!" exclaimed Alex "no one hits on **my **girl" she snapped.

Paige flew hands in the air "I'm not some object Alex" she angered "Now you don't talk to me unless your being nice" she confirms.

"Stay away from Paige" Alex told Sean who gave a joking growl with a hand reaction with it. Alex huffs when Paige stomped off and turns to Sean "Now what did I do?"

"your paranoid" he taunts and leaves Alex there alone and angry...she then looks back to Paige and rolled her eyes going over.

_all the things she said_

_all the things she said_

_running through my head_

_running through my head_

_this is not enough_

_im in serious shit_

_i feel totally lost_

_if im asking for help_

_its only becuase_

_being with you_

_has opened my eyes_

_i've been wondering why_

_i keep closing my eyes_

_but i cant block you out_

_wanna fly us away_

_where its just you and me_

_nobody eles_

_so we can be free_

_all the things she said_

_all the things she said_

_running through my head_

_running through my head_


	4. A Little Bet That Means A Lot

Manny came into the back in the kitchen with Emma and annonced "okay, we have everyone eating now. We have 10 minutes to socailize" she confirms and they breath happily and put down spoons, charts and note books.

Jay sat on the counter and opened one of the wine bottles "Did you see Mrs.Richi rich?" he asks and looks back to the 'new guy' to laugh.

"Yeah man" Craig recalls "I felt like her fur coat was going to come alive and kill me" he jokes and the girls giggle a little.

"I'm here" said a voice that slammed open the back door and in came Aaron, Jay looks over his shoulder and lifts his wine bottle that Emma then stole from him and took some herself.

He tried taking it back from her "Your not 18" he calls out grabbing her hand as she took a gulp anyways and gave him a playful smile.

Manny snuck a piece of pasta in her mouth and looks to Sean "What's wrong with you?" she questions "You look glum" she jokes.

Sean just waves her off and takes some pasta for himself.

Manny laughed a little when Craig snuck some of hers and ended up getting spegetti thrown at him from her and shared a smile. He was so cute. He was just a couple months younger than her. But still cute, almost 18. "So what are you doing tonight for New Years?" she asked Emma who huffs.

"Studying" she mumbles.

"That's boring" Aaron blurted out and she gave him a 'duh' look. He just grins "I'm having a party. Your all invited if you want. Goes until 2" he said.

"what's the point?" Sean asks "We end at 12. That's when the actuall count down is" he admits and they nod agreeing.

Alex and Paige came in for the blonde to smile "Hey huns" she moved her fingers quickly giving a girly wave and Alex mocked it for Paige to catch it and flip her hair "whatever!" she exclaims going to the back "I have to go fresh up"

"You mean take a shit?" Spinner blurted out loud.

Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust and gave Jay his drink back "ew" she comments and everyone gave their own disgusted sound for Paige to give him a 'what the fuck' look and left to the very back room.

When she left Emma took the time to do some of her work and leaned to her binder. Jay popped a bun in his mouth taking a big bite and looks to Alex who was glaring at him and returned one, not even knowing what it was about and then asked "What?" he snapped.

"This is your fault" she confirms and Emma looks up and between Alex and Jay.

"What'd you do this time?" taunts Emma for Jay to give her a fake laugh and turns to Alex.

"nothing" he states easily for Alex to snicker, Jay rolled his eyes "Just cause you can't handle your girl friend doesn't mean you can go blame it on me. I'm good with girls thanks" when he said this Emma snorted and he frowned ignoring it.

"Yeah. oh-kay" taunts Manny in a deep tone voice and even Aaron and Spinner joined in the laugh.

"You think your so good? You turned me lex" taunts Alex and Jay almost choked on his bun.

"not true" he turns to his friends "not true" he states loudly and points to her "She just couldn't accept the fact I had other friend's who were girls, it pissed you off. Then you got a little too comfortable with it" he taunts with a smirk.

Emma and Manny shared a look for Emma to roll her eyes at Jay "nice Jay, really" she looks back down to her binder "Maybe it's cause your a slut"

"I am not a slut!" exclaims Jay and then repeats that in his head. Who called a guy a slut? He was brought back by Emma's snicker and sadly watched her just work, not even caring what he was trying to defend himself with so didn't bother.

Maybe Emma didn't want him?

Jay's heart sunk a bit. Why did he care so much about her?

"Fine" Alex laughs a little jumping on the counter and sitting beside him "See her?" Alex points to a girl at the bar and Jay eyes it.

"Yeah? So what?" he asks.

Alex smirks glancing at their friends "She's bi, I bet you, she'll pick me between us" she points at herself and Jay. Jay raised an eyebrow looking at her and snickers.

"fine" when he said this Emma looked up and shook her head looking back down.


	5. Big Girls Don't Cry

The break was almost over and Emma sat with Sean in the back in the couch room watching a movie called Drop Dead Fred "Gee, I wish I had a friend like that" jokes Sean with hands behind his head laying on the couch, Emma at the end of it.

She got away from her binder and looks to the movie that was distracting her. Which wasn't good, she really had to get this done. A job and school wasn't a great thing.

"Imaginary?" she teased Sean to then think about it "Actually yeah, it'd be great" she admits.

Sean yawns and nods "Of course it would, they'd be whoever you wanted them to be" he confirms and they shared a friendly smile and Emma looked back down to her binder. "You ever going to get that done?" he questions.

Emma sigh'd running a hand through her hair and shook her head "Probably not" she taunts herself.

Sean's cell phone rang and he leaned up a bit taking it out of his pocket and looked at the caller display. Ellie Nash. His girl friend. He left it ringing and put it back into his pocket to notice Emma eyeing him "what?" he asks innocently.

"What now?" Emma taunts jokenly and he huffs.

"Ellie is too...clingy you know? In the annoying way" he explains and looked up at the cieling "I kind of..."

"cheated on her?" guessed Emma for him to nod "Wow Sean, how loyal" she jokes "that girl can get mad too"

"I know" huffs Sean.

"So who was it with?" questions Emma as the door opened coming in with Spinner since Aaron was taking over the kitchen and listened in to know exactly what their talking about.

"The Ellie issue right?" says Spinner and shrugs sitting between them on the couch "He cheated on her with that girl that went to our school" he told Emma "The Amy girl"

"Ew, get yourself checked" Emma confirms getting up with her binder "I really have to go study" she needed somewhere quiet and they understood letting her go.

"She's hot" shrugs Sean talking about Amy and Spinner snickers getting into the movie

Sean's phone rang again and Spinner leaned back.

"She's just gonna keep calling you, dude" he insists and Sean closed his eyes just wanting it to stop and decided to shut his phone off.

She'll probably leave 100 messages.

Back outside, Emma was in the kitchen where Aaron made food and kept eyeing her "You can stop now" she said to him without even looking up and he frowns doing what she said and went back to cooking as the door opened and in came Jay.

"Damn, she really is good" Jay told Aaron and looks to Emma, sitting beside her "She's got the bi girl laughing and twirling her hair. I begin in..." Jay drifts looking for the clock "5 minutes" he nods.

Emma could feel her insides anger, and not on the fact she couldn't work but on the fact he was such a player and just hurting her. Yeah. Jay could hurt her...who knew.

"What's this?" Jay nods to her binder looking over her homework and laughs a little "reminds me cars. This could be the wrench...oh, that could be the steering wheel" Jay looked for more parts that he could play the homework into it for the book to slam closed.

Emma got up and Jay watched her walk around the table a bit in shock himself "everything is a game to you" Emma snapped at him and left the kitchen for his mouth to drop. What did he do? He heard Aaron snicker and glared back at his 'friend'.

Emma went to her desk and swallowed the harsh spot in her throat. Don't even cry over this Emma Nelson. She told herself...maybe she should just get over Jay. It'd be plenty hard but...maybe they weren't meant to be. Emma sadly leaned on the desk and looked down...that memorizing bright smile gone.

_i hope you know_

_i hope you know.._

_that this has nothing to do with you_

_it's personal, myself and I_

_and im gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_but i gotta get a move on with my life_

_it's time to be a big girl now_

_and big girls don't cry_

_like a school mate in a school yard_

_we'll play jackson with your cards_

_i'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_valentine_

_yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_cause i wanna hold yours too_

_we'll be playmates and lovers_

_and share our secret worlds_

_fairy tales don't always have a happy ending_

_do they?..._

_I hope you know_

_i hope you know_

_that this has nothing to do with you_

_it's personal, myself and I_

_and im gonna miss you_

_like a child misses their blanket_

_but i gotta get a move on with my life_


	6. Can't Let you go

Jay opened the kitchen door getting back into the eating part of the resterant where the customers were chewing down and dragged himself over to the bar. He dropped himself into the seat. Why did Emma crawl under his skin like this? What did she mean by that?

"Hey" some voice said and Jay looks to glance again. Oh yeah, that's why he came over here...the bi girl.

He let a breath out remembering his and Alex's bet "Hey" he greets, she smiled a little sizing him over.

"Taking a break?" she jokes seeing his clothes being blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a name tag by his chest with 'Jay' on it. "Jay" she greets again jokenly.

Jay couldn't even bare a smile, too lost in thought "What is up with girls?" he complained out loud and she gave a wierd look.

The girls gave a wierd look "Aren't you going to ask me my name?" she questions, why eles would he sit over here, right?

"Oh..." states Jay bluntly "what's your name?"

She laughs a little "Ashley Kerwin" she introduced herself and he just nods staring at her and she got the hint "oh. You want me to answer your question?"

"It's be helpful" he admits.

Ashley looks around thinking a little and shrugs "I guess girl's are just complicated. Or maybe...it's you" she raised an eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes at her "sorry" she said quickly. Jay leaned over the bar getting himself a beer and opening it. "wouldn't your boss fire you for doing this?" Ashley asks and he shook his head no taking a gulp.

"the guy is in the back probably doing the same thing. We're the only crew he has" Jay points at Craig "Such as this guy, he was a miricle. Go get me some chips" he confirms and Craig being his bitch nods and goes to get some.

Ashley laughs a little and looks around "Is this 'girl' in here?" she questions and Jay nods gesturing to the front desk where Emma was at "The blonde?" she asks and he nods again looking at Emma like a lost puppy.

"I just... She gets mad sometimes and I don't get it, I don't even know what I do. Such as just a few minutes ago?" Jay sips his beer again "I was going on about something, can't even remember" he honestly says and gets back to his story "and she tells me that everything is a game to me"

"Is it?" she asks and he shakes his head no "Are you a player?" she asks and he slowly shook his head no "Do you go out with girls a lot" Jay slowly sipped his beer.

She was good.

"There's all your reasons why the girl would be so pissed off" Ashley explains to him "The girl's into you, your just too involved with other girls. You should stop" she admits.

"If I had her I would" exclaims Jay and scoffs "She's just so damn hard to impress. Always busy doing something, she's only 17 too" he told Ashley who just simply shrugs not caring. Jay frowned looking down at his beer, sadly twirling it and then remembered he's suppose to be hitting on her for the win. Whatever, screw it. He wanted Emma "Well, thanks...really" Jay got up and Ashley nods.

Jay passed Alex who smiled seeing Jay lost but he didn't look so defeated. What the hell? "I won" Alex loudly confirms and he walked by still not caring. Why isn't he caring!? She just won and Jay didn't win the girl. This should matter to him.

"Hey" Ashley smiled going over to Alex who looks over and gives a confused look "I was thinking, we had a good talk...we should do it again another time" she confirms and Paige was behind them refilling a drink to look over and shove the drink to the guy, charging over and in front of Ashley, blocking her from Alex.

"Scuse me hun, but this girl? Is mine" Paige put hands on her hips "You don't get 'that' kind of service here, you ever try hooking up with my girl again, I'll let the claws come out" she insists and Ashley blinks to then step back, Alex smirked a little.

"Okay, whatever...sorry" Ashley turned and left. Paige turns to Alex.

"And you! Don't ever-" Paige was cut off by Alex crashing her lips to hers and moaned into it. The guy behind the bar gawked the scene and raised his beer bottle for a cheering matter of lesbians.

Jay walked back to the kitchen to hear some kind of lazers going off or something and turns to see Aaron on the counter digging the ink mover around his arm "Are you giving yourself a tattoo?" he asks as Aaron looks over and nods "Right now? In this kitchen?" he drifts on and Aaron nods, Sean snickers over by the stove.

"Your so stupid" confirms Spinner to Aaron and shuts up by his glare. Jay found his way over to Emma's binder and opened it. He had 7 free minutes. And this work being like his car works, he knew just what to do. He wasn't dumb...actually, Jay was pretty smart. But that was a secret

_she had the fire mind_

_the ones you cant put out_

_she saw a sucker for love_

_and changed my world around_

_o0hh_

_i just can't let you go_

_my mind is not my own_

_and i cant eat_

_can't sleep_

_im in to deep_

_ohhh _

_i just can't let you go_

_one look in my condition_

_i see you in my dreams_

_and every night i fight to keep my sanity_

_shes like a rollar coaster_

_and im afraid of hieghts_

_but I just can't seem to get off this ride_

_so many times i've tried_

_to get outta her life_

_but she knows im addicted to her lips_

_i cant hold on_

_i cant hold on_

_ANY LONGER _

_o0hh_

_i just can't let you go_

_my mind is not my own_

_and i cant eat_

_can't sleep_

_im in to deep_

_ohhh _

_i just can't let you go_


	7. I Just Want You More

It was 5 pm now and Emma sat on the resturant stairs with her chin in her palm. The front doors opened and she got up for them to go over to her, at the same time so was Jay.

"Hi, how many?" Emma asked happily, too happy, so Jay would take the sarcastic hint and get that she was only about the customers right now.

"just 3" smiled an old women and Emma nods turning for some menu's.

"Em, take your break" Jay says to her and she glared to him.

"Oh sure your magesty" she said in sarcasm "I'm working" she points to the people and leaves him.

He didn't mind, he just followed.

The people sat where Emma brought them and Emma huffs seeing Jay still with her. She can't get over him if he's always with her. "Jay" she snapped. She went to hand out the menu's and he took it from her, quickly handing them out.

"I'll get you guys some water, see you in 10" he confirms and drags Emma away who's jaw dropped.

"Jay" she yanked her hand back and shoved his chest "What the hell are you doing? You could get us fired, no, me!" she exclaims.

"No you won't" Jay insists "Joey needs us"

More people came in and Emma crossed her arms "Jay, I have to go" she said.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he was desperate to know, he hated when she was mad at him. It ate him whole.

Emma rolled her eyes "I'm busy Jay, really" she turns.

"come to Aaron's party tonight" Jay put a pout on and ran his hand on her arm for her to slap it off and leave with a final glare. He huffs madly and looks down playing with his hands.

What was he doing so wrong?

_the more you put me through_

_the more it makes me wanna come back to you_

_you say you hate me, I just want you more_

_you dont want me _

_i just want you more_

_i buy you flowers_

_you throw them at me_

_i know it's sad but it makes me happy_

_the more that you slap me_

_the more it turns me on_

_cause you love me_

_and i love you more_

_cause i hate you_

_do you hate me?_

_Good cause your so fucking beautiful when your angry_

_it makes me just wanna take you and throw you on the bed_

_fuck you like i don't even know you_

**Reviews! Need to know if I should go on. Please guys, really need it. Thank you!**


	8. Take me Away

"How are my favorite workers?" smiled Joey bursting into the kitchen, the monster man finally coming out of his office from the entire day. Sean and Spinner look up from the stove in heat and just mumble under their breath.

"Hey Mr Jeremiah" Aaron waved with a pan in his hands.

Joey rolled his eyes and looks to Sean and Spinner "So I see we're in need and brought in this mutt" he nods to Aaron who just happily smiled.

"he's leaving soon" Sean confirms getting his robe off and wearing just his white wife beater and jeans "I need a break, it's fucking hot"

"hey, hey" Joey points at him "Happy faces for the customers, no swearing!" he yells.

Sean rolled his eyes going to the back room "Im on break" he confirms.

Back outside, Alex kept smiling seeing Paige sneak glances at her "what?" she laughs leaning on the bar.

Paige smiled innocently and shrugged, she then laughs a little and goes to the counter putting a ON BREAK sign and took Alex's hands.

"what are you doing?" Alex asks, its usually Paige asking her this.

Paige dragged Alex into the girls bathroom and locked it behind her "Your just so cute is all, I can't tell my own girl friend she's cute?" Paige teased.

"depends, what are you starting here Paigy?" Alex teased her back leaning Paige on the wall.

Paige moaned a little feeling Alex's hands slide up her inner thigh and pinch her sensitive part "I want you lexy" Paige practically purred.

"mmhmm" Alex mummered kissing around Paige's neck.

Paige tightened her legs together feeling Alex's hand attacking inside her "ALEX!" she squels a little and Alex used her other hand to take Paige's hair a little rougly and kissed another hard, she bit her bottom lip and Paige brought Alex closer to her and took the hand Alex pleasured her with and made it faster.

"Damn Paige" breaths Alex getting hot. There was knocks at the door and Alex looked back for Paige to groan and keep Alex's hand where it was, needing to come. "Come on baby" grins Alex "We might get caught"

"if..only" pants Paige to then clench her eyes shut "Oh god!" she lost her breath and slowly pushed Alex's hand off of her and Alex rubbed her hands around Paige's thigh's, calming her down so she could relax. They smiled and kissed.

Back to the kitchen, Emma came in and ran a hand through her hair "Guys, we need a specail and a wedding soup" she confirms and they pop their heads over giving her an odd look, she huffs "I'm on waitressing, Manny's...on break" she noticed a lot were.

They just nod and Emma went to leave to notice ink on her homework...but she didn't do it. She took a glance over it and it was actually all right! She gave an odd look and turned to Spinner and Aaron "Who did this?" she points to her stuff.

"Jay" shrugs Aaron.

Emma nods and smiled a little turning from them and a bit toward the door to feel her heart skip and stop to lean on the door thinking about him. He was waiting to take people's orders and thinking about her too. Was he falling for her?

...was he already in love with her?

_All I want is you_

_there is no one eles_

_who can take the pain _

_you take it all away_

_I've seen it all_

_and it's never enough_

_it keeps leaving me_

_needing you_

_take me away_

_take me away_

_I've got a feeling to say_

_just take me away_


	9. The Next Girl

Almost 6 O'clock. Emma stared at the clock slowly with Manny and turns to the girls at the bar "Why is it guys are so stupid?" she questions and Paige snickers looking to Alex.

"Don't ask us" Paige confirms and Alex nods agreeing.

"We'll just end up turning you gay" jokes Alex and Emma just bit her nails in thought.

Manny laughs a little taking some sip of her water "Yeah, and Jay would hate that" she earned a glare from Emma.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" questions Paige looking to Emma who huffs, not even knowing herself "Things have going on since you started here" she recalls.

"Yeah" mumbles Emma "just another one of Jay's challanges"

Alex shook her head no "It's not like that for Jay. At least not for you. It's not like him to stay around a girl for months and months. You can tell your specail to him...scuce me for sounding sappy" she apoligized.

A red head passed the bar and the girls eye her. Paige re thought it and points the way the red head went "Wasn't that Sean's girl friend"

"ex soon" jokes Emma "She's too clingy, or so he says. Guys you know. Ugh" Emma rolled her eyes

Manny laughed a bit to then get up "I got to go back to work. See yeah" she waved to her friends and left.

Emma nods getting down too "I guess I should go back. Joey really doesn't look like he know's what he's doing" she confirms and the girls look over to see Joey getting yelled at by costumers.

They share a laugh until hearing a bunch of smashing from outside.

"What the hell?" Alex said out loud and stepped out from behind the counter, Paige followed and Emma too. They ran to the front and peeked out the window by a booth, all sitting on it and seeing the scene.

Paige covered her mouth in shock "Oh no!" she cried out.

Ellie carried a bat in her hands and smashed more of Sean's perfect car.

"What the hell is that noise?" Jay comes over and looks over their shoulders "Oh shit, does Cameron know about this?"

"He cheated on her" Emma confirms as they watched Ellie beat the shit out of his car and got her pocket knife, stabbing his tires in rage. "I'd do it too"

"Remind me to never piss you off" taunts Jay.

Sean and Spinner came over and eyed Joey trying to calm down the customers to hear more noise over by the window "What's going on?" Spinner happily jumped over and took a peek with Sean who's eyes bulged out and the friends stared at him

"My car!" shouts Sean jumping back and running to the door "Ellie!" he yells.

The friends watched as Sean tried yelling to Ellie to dodge her bat and bend in shock and try backing up. She threw the bat and starting yelling whatever she was saying to him and he was putting hands up, then she was backing up and he was actually trying to make her stay.

"Guess no matter how much you'd fight.." drifts Paige glancing at Alex with a low smile "You'll always be in love". Emma and Jay avoided any eye contact from another and Emma bit her lip, Jay scratching the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" Craig asks coming over with Manny and winces at the scene. Manny laughs a little and the friends continued watching until Sean came back and they ran away from the window, acting as if they weren't watching.

"She's such a crazy bitch!" yells Sean looking back at the door and slams it hard shut "I can't believe she did that!!" he screams again and the friends stare at him also shocked.

Silence.

Sean blinked a few times to let a big breath out "Damn she's good" he confirms.

_And he don't know.._

_i dug my keys into his side_

_of his pretty suit up 4 wheel drive_

_carve my name into his leather seats_

_I took a swinger to his head lights _

_slashed a whole in all 4 tires_

_maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_right now_

_she's probably saying im drunk_

_and he's thinking_

_hes going to get lucky_

_and he don't know!_

_That I dug my keys into his side_

_of his pretty suit up 4 wheel drive_

_carve my name into his leather seats_

_I took a swinger to his head lights _

_slashed a whole in all 4 tires_

_maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_i might of changed more trouble for the next girl_

_at least the next time he cheats_

_it won't be on me. _


	10. Dirty Little Secrets

7 00 pm. Emma washed a table with a cloth and walked around the resturant and down the stairs, putting it in her desk. She went up the stairs again and around some tables for Craig to some over. "hey Craig" she greets seeing him and he smiled a little.

"Uh..." Craig nervously scratched the back of his neck "Em, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Emma answers and gives a look "About what?" she then asks and he points to the back and Emma nods going and he followed.

Jay watched them while counting money in the cashier and glared a little. What the hell was the new guy trying to do?

"Man" Sean said snapping Jay out of his death glare.

"Hey man" greets Jay to smirk a little "how's the car?"

"Oh fine" Sean said in sarcasm "Best part? She's in here" he points to a table with Ellie sitting with some guy eating dinner.

"who's the guy?" questions Jay for Sean to huff.

"Some idiot from the news stand" Sean scoffed "I knew she had a thing for him. He's a fucking moron"

He glared at the scene before them and Jay eyes him to laugh "Man, you still want her"

"what she did to my car? I don't know why...but it was hot" Sean shook his head "I know it's crazy"

"Yeah, it is" admits Jay "Some girl did that to my car I'd kill them"

"even Emma?" Sean raised and eyebrow and Jay shut up. Okay, Sean won this one...he had a point. Sean shrugs "Sometimes she can get on my nerves but she's still the only girl I want"

"But then you cheated on her" recalls Jay.

"I don't know why" Sean confessed "Maybe I was just testing it. Seeing if Ellie was really for me" he confirms.

"Yeah well, now she's really with some other guy" taunts Jay to get up "I got to go take orders. Later" he confirms and Sean nods watching him go and looks back to Ellie to go on over.

Ellie was laughing until Sean came over "what the hell do- hey!" she yelled when he grabbed her arm; standing her up and bringing her to the back. The guy named Jesse that was with Ellie sat there at the table confused and looked around.

Sean brought Ellie to the back and she glared as he did back at her "You think I'd just let you get away with that? Ellie, don't say you didn't see Amy coming. I feel horrible about it I do, but you?! You were fucking stranggling me Nash"

"Well Cameron" she sneered "I can give a shit. Go to hell" she held so much passion in her eyes, Sean couldn't help but grab her and kiss her hard. She ripped at his pants and he picked her up, smashing her into the wall and feeling her up.

"fuck I want you baby" he pants and groans when she finally gets his member out and he plunged it into her, he loved the fact this girl never wore her panties...made him always hot. He thrusted into her with her helping and screaming for him.

Back with Craig and Emma. Emma was still laughing and Craig huffs "thanks, thanks for making me feel like a complete idiot" he glared and she tried calming down to just laugh again and cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry" Emma laughed more and finally calmed down. Craig had just confessed who he liked to her, and she couldn't help but find it funny "Manny?!" she exclaims to him and he nods again. Emma breaths to then shrug "Well, you'll probably get a date with her in a second but I don't know if you 2 will honestly last more than a week" she admits.

"I'll try" Craig smiled a little and frowned when Emma starting laughing again. It wasn't like she was laughing at him it's just, Manny had a reputation.

Meanwhile Sean was still fucking the hell out of Ellie and Spinner laughed with Aaron putting a sock on the door and ran to go back to baking. Sean held Ellie's hips harder and she clawed his shoulders

_i'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_dont tell anyone_

_or you'll just be another regret_

_my dirty little secret_

_tell me all that has run away_

_find out games you don't wanna play_

_your the only one who needs to know_

_'ll keep you my dirty little secret_

_dont tell anyone_

_or you'll just be another regret_

_my dirty little secret_

_hope you can keep it_

_the way she feels inside_

_those thoughts i can't deny_

_and I try to-_

_it's eating me apart_

_just another secret_

_just another secret_

_hope that you can keep it._

_Who has to knw? _


	11. The Reason Is You

Almost 8 O'clock . Emma huffs with her chin in her palm and got up, she went to the bar and leaned on it "Paige" she calls and the blonde friend turns and goes over "I'm going to take me break" she confirms and Paige turns.

"Alright" she said turning back and gives Emma a coke "I'll watch for your spot" she tells her and Emma nods smiling and taking the coke.

"why can't I ever get a beer?" she teased and Paige laughed watching her leave.

In the kitchen, Emma came in and Jay looked up from with Aaron "what the hell are you doing?" Emma snapped. Jay just chuckles looking back down to where Aaron was tattooing on him. Emma rolled her eyes "Is there anything we **don't **do in this place?"

"Play hide and seek" Spinner said out of nowhere flipping some pizza dough and Emma snickers.

She leaned on the counter and over Jay's shoulder looking at what Aaron was doing, Jay already had his 2 year tattoo of his last name across his top back, now he was putting some type of Phenox on his spine and Emma cringed for him.

"that's gross" she insists to open her pop "I can't even watch" she confirms but watches which made Aaron chuckle.

"Man" hissed Jay "what are you doing?" Spinner had taken the tattoo tool and carved his name in Jay's phenoix, you couldn't spot it in a second but it was still there "Great, now people will think I'm a fag"

"I'd think it was some car" confirms Aaron eyeing it "I mean Spinner? What kind of name is that? Ow" he rubbed where Spinner punched him and Emma took the tattoo tool and starting carving her name on the his lower neck.

As much as Jay felt the pain he couldn't help but feel excited and overly man domenence. He knew Emma was writting her name and something about a part of her being on him for the rest of his life, didn't scare him at all.

"What the hell is going on?" Joey came in seeing the scene "Do I honestly hire all the morons in the world?" he angers, yelling at them.

Emma was finishing her name on Jay and grins looking up "if you did...we'd be thankful, since theres only 8 of us plus Aaron working for you..." Emma drifts and decided to ass "...24/7" she finished up.

Jay chuckled as Aaron laughed,since allowed since not really working for Joey, Sean hid his smirk and Spinner smiled. "get back to work" Joey spat and left.

Emma rolled her eyes with most of them and finised her name, it actually looked really good. It had Emma's name on his neck in small cursive writing and his big gothic letters of HOGART across his back with the phenox bird under his last name that was red.

"Damn man" Aaron whistled "It actually looks good" he got up and collected his stuff "It's about time I left, I got to start the party. See you guys later?" he asked and some of them nod and he waved leaving leaning into Emma as Jay got up "You be coming girly?" he flirted.

Emma rolled her eyes turning and Jay shoved Aaron's chest, packing him up and points at the door where Aaron frowned and left. "are you taking your break?" Jay asked Emma following her to the back room and closing the door after as Emma nods.

"I'd work on my homework but someone did it for me" she smiled to him and he just smirks "you didn't have to do it" she confirms and he just shrugs. Underneath it all, Emma knew it in her mind, heart and soul that Jay was a great guy. Specailly to her.

She couldn't help but fall for him, you know?

"You looked tired" he insists and stands in front of her "You of all people don't look good tired" he joked and she playfully hit his chest, he caught her wrist both smiling until falling deep into another's eyes. Fuck it, he couldn't wait until next week for her to turn 18. Jay leaned down and Emma shut her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers.

Emma kissed back and depened the kiss, she teased his tongue and he wrapped arms around her tiny waist. She smiled against the kiss with him and pulled him down to the couch by his strong shoulders. He lay shirtless over her and she bit her lip feeling his kisses on her neck.

It was so weird how she could feel his heart speading on her chest, she wondered if he could feel hers too. It was speading like a roller coaster. Jay went back to kissing her until breathless and caught their breath his his forehead leaning down on hers. He laughs a little running his thumb down her soft jaw line. "Finally" he breaths jokenly and she softly laughs too.

She then groaned "We're going to kill each other" she confirms and he smiled kissing her softly and held her on the couch.

"I'll let you win every fight" he insists kissing the tip of her nose and smiled down at her smile. "I love you Nelson" he admits and her big brown eyes melted into his before kissing him.

_i'm not a perfect person_

_theres many things I wish I didn't do_

_but I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_and so I have to say before I go_

_that I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_to change who I use to be_

_a reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_i sorry that I hurt you_

_it's something I must live with everyday_

_and all the pain i put you through_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_and be the one who catches all your tears_

_It's why I need you to hear_

_I found a reason for me_

_to change who I use to be_

_a reason to start over new_

_And The Reason Is You!!_

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

_the reason is you..._


	12. Kiss The Girl

Emma went back to the bar with Paige, Alex and Manny, she jumped on the counter and breaths "I finally did something about it"

"about what?" Alex asks.

"didn't you hear?" teased Manny looking back at the girl friends "Emma and Jay had a make out session in the back"

"you didn't do it did you?" asks Paige "Cause if so..tell me, I don't want to end up sitting on the couch you two, did it on" she paused for a second until Alex laughs a bit cleaning some dishes.

"No we didn't" Emma rolled her eyes smiling and nudged Manny "Craig wants you" she confirms.

"What?" gasped Manny.

Emma cursed then shrugged "Yeah. I wasn't suppose to tell" she then shrugs again and looks back at them "Did Joey say if we could close early or not?"

"He's planning 12 O'clock exactly" huffs Alex with a glare to her "The guy doesn't even work, he doesn't care he'll make our night miserable"

"We're missing New Years" Emma pouts watching custumers eat their dinner, getting ready to have a late, fun night.

Manny nods with a sad face "We're missing parties" she insists.

Craig walked by and connected eyes with Manny to walk to his ordering table, sneaking more glances at her while writing things down on his note book. Manny hid her blush looking down at her drink for the girls to laugh.

"He is really into you" Paige told her filling a drink for some guy.

"Guys, does Sean still know Ellie's here?" Emma asks looking over her shoulder to them and they shrug "Cause that Jesse guy looks like he has no idea they just fucked"

Manny snickers "She's a tease"

The girls share a laugh and Alex leaned on the counter "Can you guys imagine what Spin would be like in bed?" she ends up laughing and the girls ponder it for an end of digusted looks.

Paige rolled her eyes "Come on, he's not that bad. Hey! I dated him" she confirms.

"And dumped him" Alex reminds.

"Awe" laughs Emma shaking her head and jumping off the bar counter "We love Spin, he's not bad. Now as for Aaron? Way no"

"I swear he hits on us just for points" Manny rolled her eyes "he pratically drools"

"No I think your getting mixed up with Joey" Paige told her and chuckles "now that old guy wants you and your bod" she explains and Manny wrinkled her nose pointing behind her to go help Craig out. "She so wants him back"

The girls nod and watch Jay pass. "He looks kind of...tired" Alex points out and Emma smiled over to her.

"He just got a few tattoos in the back" Emma tells them

"Why do I miss everything?" Alex pouts "I want a tattoo"

Paige gasps when seeing Jay lean over to help some little girl get up in her high chair "Em" she looks to her pointing at him "He has your name tattoo'd to him" all Emma could do was laugh and hide her blush, nodding.

"See yeah" Emma jumped down and went to her desk sharing a look with Jay who passed her and smirks his famous smirk. If Joey was to learn they were a thing? Fired. Mostly cause your not suppose to date another in this resturant because of such low employment.

Oh well, they couldn't keep away from another

Paige and Alex just smile and kiss another going back to work "Sir, I think you need to go home" Alex admits to then find the guy passed out and huffs looking around. "Sir?" she whispers

_and you don't why your dying to try_

_you wanna kiss the girl_

_yes you want her_

_look at her you do_

_its possible she wants you too_

_theres one way to ask her_

_it doesn't take a word_

_not a single word_

_just kiss the girl_

_sha lala alala_

_my oh my_

_looks like the boys to shy_

_hes gonna kiss the girl_

_..your gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl_

_nows your moment_

_floading in the blue lagoon_

_boy you better do it soon_

_she dont say a word_

_and she wont say a word_

_until you kiss the girl_

_sha lala alala_

_my oh my_

_looks like the boys to shy_

_hes gonna kiss the girl_

_lalalalalala_

_lalala_

_Go On And Kiss The Girl!!_

_my oh myyy_

_kiss the girl! _

_shalala lalala_

_your gonna miss the girl!!! _

_lalala_

_go on and kiss the girl_

_Go On And Kiss The Girl!_


	13. Make You Mine

Jay cleaned some tables and shot his rag into the bucket. He tiredly let a breath out and ran a hand through his hair to put his black famous hat on, Joey hated him doing it but he couldn't live without it.

He jogged down the couple stairs of the resturant to jump some and land at the front near Emma and smiled leaning over the desk and caught her with a kiss. She groaned pulling away "can we go yet?" she pouts.

Jay glanced at the clock behind her and shook his head "Nope, it just turned 8: 30" he tells her to then smile kissing her pouting lip and tore apart when Joey's office door opened.

"Why is it our dish washer is always filled on the hour?" Joey yells at them, not noticing anything about them.

Which was a good thing.

Emma shrugs and Joey huffs looking to Jay who shrugged himself "Make the new kid do it" he confirms and Emma shook her head smiling as Joey nods going to find Craig and stops near Emma.

"Is that a new skirt?" Joey stops asking Emma.

Jay cornered his eyes at Joey as Emma gave him also, a wierd look to shake her head no. "Pretty old actually" she insists.

"Oh." Joey said, he usually noticed her different outfits. He just nods starting to walk away "looks nice" he practically skipped away.

"looks nice" mocks Jay turning back to Emma "wear pants next time" he demands and Emma just smirked writing stuff on her chart looking down.

"He's just being Joey" Emma insists.

"The next thing you know he tries a Manny" Jay said and Emma gave a wierd look not getting it "he's already hitting on you..." rambled Jay looking away from her.

"shut up" she laughs rolling her eyes and he looks back "Like I'm going to let an old guy feel me up. Your gross" she insists and he just smiles watching her go back to writing and the door opened with lots of noise and he turns noticing it.

_one two three_

_its plane to see_

_i go by the name of Jamican Pree_

_don't the man fresh_

_and uhh_

_oh i think they like me_

_Oh I think they like_

_oh i think they like me_

_hurt me on the other one_

_its only right_

_when i hit you with another one_

Jay's friends found their way into the resturant and cheered or laughed seeing him right there. Jay slapped ones hands, them being Skinny, Dean, Matt, Amy, Jimmy, Tyler and 3 unknown girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jay questions.

"It occured to us we never ate at your place" Matt jokes and Jay snickers.

"Yea you do. You chow down at the bar" he points over at Alex and Paige at the bar.

"Yeah but we want to eat this time. So get us a table" jokes Dean for Jay to chuckle and nod.

"Plus we're here to see the lesbians again" Skinny confirms and some of them laugh and nod, the girls rolled their eyes and Amy was eyeing Jay which Emma caught and glared a little standing behind Jay when Matt noticed her and smiled going around Jay.

"I'm Matt" he introduced and shook hands with her as she gave him a small smile, Jay turns to glare a little, Matt was always hitting on the girls Jay wanted but this time Emma was different and he better not try taking her away from him.

"Jay" Amy flirts and he looks over with a wierd look "Are you going to Aaron's party?"

"Yeah man" Dean said and Amy bit her tounge at Dean stealing Jay away "you going? We're heading there after we eat. Supposed to be really good" he confirms and Jay nods, wanting to go. Jay watched as Emma left Matt to go help out the table with Ellie and Jesse since no one eles was.

"come on" he nods to his friends and brought them her way since the big booths were near Ellie's table where Emma was at.

"Fine, if you don't want to be together I could care less" Jesse said to Ellie, Emma gave him a wierd look handing them menu's, rude much? "I can do well without you" he shrugs. Jay took a glance over and snickers shaking his head. Asshole.

"I bet" Ellie said in sarcasm.

"Specailly with this blonde" smiled Jesse eyeing Emma who gave him a quick snicker and he glared a bit "and what's so bad with me honey?" he snapped at Emma.

"other than your cocky and a total ass to girls? Hmmm" Emma pondered not really caring and Jesse fumed as Jay chuckles over by his table. Emma could always handle himself, he loved that about her.

"Maybe your just scared for a guy to take control of you" Jesse smirks and Ellie gave Emma an apology look for Emma to glare down at Jesse as Jay stood straight and glared over starting to walk to them as Jesse grabbed Emma's waist "I'd slap you around some" he promised and found his hand being snapped back "Oh fuck!" he cried and Jay stood over him with his hand crushing the guys wrist.

"I'd slap you around some too" Jay taunts the guy for Jesse to pant from the pain and Jay raised an eyebrow "I think you should leave" he confirms and let go for Jesse to cuddle his wrist and get up glaring at them and stormed out.

"sorry guys" Ellie stood up and looked to them "Tell Sean I'll meet him at Aaron's party" she confirms and Emma nods since Jay was too busy glaring, watching Jesse until out of sight and out of the resturant, far and far away from Emma. Ellie left and Jay's friends cheered.

Emma hid her smile and shook her head "Your friends are idiots" she teased rolling her eyes and Jay smiled following her to the back. "And stop being jealous" she taunts and his mouth dropped. "I'm kidding!" she laughs, she knew Jesse was all over her. Stupid moron. Jay ended their conversation with a soft, long kiss.

_im just happy your here_

_to hold me hand_

_all i wanna do_

_is stand close to you_

_be by your side_

_all i wanna do is make the world revolve around_

_you and I_

_all i wanna do in this lifetime_

_is make you mine_

_i want everyone to know i found it all_

_you'll be everything_

_i never had_

_and baby i have it bad_

_all i wanna do_

_is stand close to you_

_be by your side_

_all i wanna do is make the world revolve around_

_you and I_

_all i wanna do in this lifetime_

_is make you mine_

_all i wanna do in this lifetime_

_is make you mine_


	14. Daddy's Little Girl Is Now My Baby

Emma stood at her desk and waited for the next customers to look up and squek a bit.

Snake and Spike came into the door and looked at her closely "Emmaliegh" greets Spike and Emma just gets out of her uh oh word and gives a fake smile.

Mom and Dad.

Snake let a breath out looking around "So this is where your working? You gave up your home for this?" he raised an eyebrow.

Emma kept the fact she moved out of their house to get away from 'them' and just gives another fake smile "Schools good, thanks for asking" she said in sarcasm.

"Archie" Spike warns putting her hand on her husbands chest to calm him down.

Emma was always daddy's little girl, but since moving out and taking charge of her own life, Snake didn't like it at all. "2 please" he said to her and Emma looked down, he was going to treat her like that?

Back in the kitchen, the door was cracked a bit watching the scene with Emma and her parents. Manny was the lowest with Craig's head popping out after hers and Spinner came over eating a porchop.

"what's going on?" he asks looking over and winced "Ouch, the daddy is here everyone"

"Who's daddy?" Jay asks giving Sean a slip of what food to make and went over. The 4 peeking out and watching Emma standing with her parents at the front, Emma looked either really nervous or pissed off. Maybe even both.

"I don't get it" Craig said. "What's wrong with them?" he questions.

Manny points to Snake "that's her dad, they use to have a great relationship...but he never really repected Emma's way of life. He wants her to be some nurse and she doesn't want that. And her mom" she points at Spike "she's always wanting Emma to be perfect which no one could really be"

"So she's a perfectionist" Spinner bit into his porchop watching.

Jay rolled his eyes at them and opened the door going over. Hearing Emma and her parents talk as he slowly entered the spot.

"..if you really wanted to have money, you should of worked with me" says Snake to Emma who bit her lip and looks beside her as Jay came up "or as a nurse" Snake looked to Jay not even knowing he was with Emma and gave him a look "Don't you think she would be better off as a nurse or something?"

Jay shared a look with Emma and back at Snake to shrug "Whatever she wants, right?" he said in a tone where it wasn't bitter, but everything inside him was. He gave them water and Spike eyed him.

"Emma" Spike then turns to her daughter sitting at the booth "How was that relationship with that good guy, what was his name?" she looked to Snake who read over the menu.

Jay clenched his jaw and Emma sadly looked to him and back at her parents, why were they always doing this to her? She hasn't seen them in months.

"Peter Stone" Snake said looking to his wife "he was the principles son, good money and future on that boy" he confirms and looks to Emma "Everyone was always trying to point fingers at him, he was a good guy. I heard you broke his heart though"

Jay hid his smirk at Emma's nod who looked back at her dad "Cause he was actually caught doing something. He was a saint Dad" she then took every word back at her fathers look and Jay coughs seeing the power Snake had over Emma and didn't like it.

"Joey wanted you" Jay lied looking at Emma and she gave him a wierd look, Joey never asked for anyone. He then raised an eyebrow and she nods giving her parents a look and left. Jay breaths having to take over her parents. When he was done he went to the back where Emma was on the couch and went over her "their...interesting" he teased and started kissing her

She huffs pulling away stubbornly "nothings good for them" she complained and he shrugged.

"So what, you don't need to impress them anymore" Jay then grins running his hand slowly up her shirt "Just think of what daddy would say knowing you were with me now" he grinned down at her and she retured it back to kiss him.

She pressed up against him making him groan in pleasure and ran his hands all over her perfect body.

_took you some time_

_but now you really wanna figure out_

_just what it is all the other girls are talking about_

_and its driving your mama crazy_

_cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

_i think your ready baby_

_i think your ready baby_

_come on and get it baby_

_I think your, i think your_

_move your body_

_let me see you work it_

_looking at you makes me wanna blow a circut_

_and its driving your mama crazy_

_cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_


	15. I Don't Give A Damn

9 O' clock. Manny breaths getting some meals and carrying the plates to walk around the resturant and to the large booth Jay's friend's were at.

"Here you go" she smiled laying them down and the guys cheer digging into the pizza.

"hey girl" Dean greets putting up a $10 bill "You can have the tip now...maybe even more after" he teased and she goes to grab it for him to bring it back a bit.

She smiled shaking her head "Im not.." she finally grabs it and he smirks "...that easy" she finished and the guys oh for Dean to shake his head getting burned and she blew a kiss teasingly.

"slut" mutters Amy and Manny turns back to the table.

"What was that?" she asks.

"nothing" lied Amy twirling the straw in her drink.

Manny stood closer to her "no you just called me a slut. Im sorry but weren't you the **tramp **who slept with Sean and only got him because he was drunk and confused?" she fakes a gasp "And now your trying to get Jay who hasn't noticed you in over 2 years. Get over yourself babe" she confirms.

Amy's mouth dropped and the guys laughed harder, Dean was smirking up to Manny and Amy caught it to smack him in the chest.

"Don't get mad at me just because your boy doesn't want you" Manny taunts to Amy glancing at Dean and left.

She passed Craig who was washing the tables and smiled hearing everything, she smiled back and blushed a little going to the back. Since when did any guy make her blush? Craig was a master.

"Good one Manny" jokes Paige as Manny passed them and decided to stop this time.

"God, it's so annoying" she confirms and Alex looks over and Manny gave her a look "It's not my fault this time, that Amy tramp started it" Alex just nods.

"Were you flirting?" asks Paige and Manny thought about it for a second.

"not really" Manny huffs "oh my god, why do these girls think I wanna fuck their boy friends? It's not true" she says.

Alex and Paige raised an eyebrow at their resturant slut.

Manny smirks "They wanna fuck me" she got up and they share a laugh for Joey to come over hearing that and points at Manny then to his office. She rolled her eyes and went. She sat in a chair and he sat in front of her.

"Now Manny, I keep telling you guys I hate the unhappy languge" Joey explains "We should learn some kind of...punishment for it" he confirms.

Manny raised a unbelivable eyebrow and felt Joeys hand go on her bare thigh.

"I think we could work something out" Joey said with his voice lowered and looked at her.

Manny put her hand on his and Joey smiled a little until she shoved it off her and leaned forward "Joey" she purrs and he groaned "I wouldn't fuck you if my life depened on it" she taunts and gets up leaving.

She knew he couldn't do anything to her for that...he just came on to her!

_i ain't trying to fuck ya man_

_everybody knows hes my number 1 fan_

_you wanna get mad bitch_

_i dont give a damn_

_this is how i do_

_you is how i dont_

_talking all this shit_

_but you know i really dont_

_feeling really insecure when i come around the spot_

_i see you in the corner_

_grilling me from over there_

_cause you know your boobs like to hit me straight rare _

_nothing like pulling my hair_

_hate it or love it_

_the under dogs right here_

_i ain't trying to fuck ya man_

_everybody knows hes my number 1 fan_

_you wanna get mad bitch_

_i dont give a damn_


	16. Pressure

10 O'clock, outside of the resturant, Emma decided to walk her parents to their car, seeing the limo she looked down, dragging her feet with them "How's Linda?" she asks, it was their maid. Yeah, Emma use to be a rich girl.

"Fine" was all Spike could say.

"come back home" said Snake and Emma stared at him, it was kind of like a demand.

"I'm fine on my own Dad" Emma insists and he snickers pointing back at the resturant.

"In what? that?" Snake laughs and Spike shook her head at him.

"Emma, all were saying is, we can pay for your collage, keep you safe and give you money"

"Thats just it" Emma shot back "I don't want your money. I want to work for what I have. Why do you want me to do the things you want? Don't you care for what I want?"

"Of course we do" Spike insists.

"What you want?" Snake put hands on his hips looking down at his daughter "Like, like that guys in there? What was his name?" Snake yells.

Emma looks down "Jay..." she whispers.

"yeah" snickers Snake "good luck with that guy. What is here? 21?"

Emma glared up "19. And what are you trying to get at?"

"He has no future" yells Snake and Emma's blood boiled "You think a guy like that could protect you?"

Yes, actually.

"More than you ever could" Emma sneered and Snake actually had a shocked expression.

She's never talked to him like that.

"I gave you everything and here you are wasting your life away and spending it with some hoodlum"

"Are you kidding me?" Emma cried "You know what Dad? I moved out because of you" she shout.

Spike covered her mouth and he stared "Emma" snaps Spike not wanting her to go on

"No" Emma shot back at her looking to Snake "All my life I've learned to make you proud. But what about me? You were always trying to control me, I'm not perfect" she yells back at her mom and back to Snake "I don't want your life. I hate your life"

Snake stared at her and Emma looked away, not going to let herself cry. She's been keeping that in since ever

"Lets go" Spike pulled her husband with her.

"Have a nice life" Snake told Emma with one final glance and left in the limo that Emma watched leave. She went back to the resturant and Paige with Alex watched her pass, seeing the scene but not hearing. But by the look on Emma's face it was bad. And Jay could tell as he looked over from a table and went on over.

Emma went to the back of the resturant and leaned on the wall. Jay came out and went to her "Something bad happen?" he guessed and Emma just snickers. "Really bad?" he jokes and puts his hands on her waist.

Emma just shook her head not wanting to talk about it "At least now, I don't ever have to see them again" she confirms and Jay softly kissed her head and she laid her head on his chest.

"Come on" he brought her hand over to his car just 5 feet away and went in. They joked around and ended up with her just laying in his arms "you okay, now?" he quietly asked and she nods laying her chin on his chest as he carressed her hair.

_i fear i cant take it_

_tonight i lie awake_

_feeling empty_

_i can feel the pressue_

_its getting closer now_

_we're better off without you_

_i can feel the pressure_

_its getting closer now_

_we're better off without you_

_now that im losing hope_

_and theres nothing eles to show_

_for all the days I spent_

_some things I never know_

_and i had to let them go_

_im sitting all alone_

_feeling empty_

_until you came to me_

_i can feel the pressue_

_its getting closer now_

_we're better off without you_

_i can feel the pressure_

_its getting closer now_

_we're better off without you_


	17. You Make It Look So Good

10 30.

Manny and Paige joked around running around the resturant. It was actually empty, only some old couple and Jay's friends who didn't care at all what they did.

"Come on" laughs Paige bringing Manny up at the table and just joking around.

Manny did the can-can and turns to Craig "come on" she laughs "Get up here" she demands.

Craig smiled big and shook his head no. He watched Manny and couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach, she was so beautiful and fun. He rolled his eyes as she grabbed his hand and laughed getting up.

He danced in the middle and both girls took his arm over them and danced together.

Alex laughed over by the bar looking through a magazine and glancing up watching them dancing.

"Are we going to be cooking anything!?" Spinner burst through the kitchen coming into the resturant area and saw them dancing to grin "Oh yeah!" he cheered and jumped up.

They laughed all dancing together and Alex rolled her eyes laughing and popped her bubble gum and began getting really hungry

She went to the kitchen and leaned over the counter "Hey Sean" she calls and he looks over "make me something" she laughs. Sean nods giving her a plate of mash patatoes and veal. He got one for himself and they went outside finding a table in front of their dancing friends and sat eating.

"Hey" calls Manny still dancing and getting out of breath, she glanced to the others "Where's Emma and Jay?"

They kept their smiles closed until laughing a little, little obvious where they were and what their doing.

"Yeah!" cheered Dean putting hands up with Jay's friends where they all cheered. They all joined in and Matt laughed nodding, they all knew what they'd be doing right now.

With Emma and Jay:

Emma laid on top of Jay in the back seat of the car, she never thought she'd be doing this, specailly in the back seat of his car. He was already shirt less and she was getting there as Jay slid her top off and kissed her shoulders.

He put his hand on the back of her neck, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. She unzipped his pants and bit her lip feeling his talented hands play around her funny spot, making her moan into the kiss.

He kissed harder feeling her little hands wrap around his member and slowly pumping. "Em..." he groans and pulls away to drop his mouth. She kissed his chest and he gripped her arms tight making her smirk a bit.

In a way, she loved this. Sure it wasn't what girls always wanted about being made love to, but Emma liked the bad part of Jay. The teasing and playing. It was fun and new. They both wanted it, they were smitten in love.

He moved himself going faster into her hand and she pumped harder making him moan and pant a bit. She leaned down a bit and kissed under his stomach, just on top. He closed his eyes in pleasure and tightly grabbed the back of her thighs. She yelped a bit being pulled back up so roughly and smiled against the kiss he gave her and felt his hand slip under her bra, teasing her breasts that got her going

"Jay..." she drifts not wanting to stop but.. "Mmm" she bit her lip and finished her job on him as he came and he slipped his hand out out of her bra, she squeled happily when he grabbed her up, sending her under him and smiling at another "we have to go back in" she said.

He groaned leaning down and kissed around her beautiful collar bone and cleavage "Let's just quit" he recieved a snicker and huffs rising up "Fiine" he whines and she just smiled watching him and putting her shirt on for it to just get it ripped off again and pushed back down by Jay with arms over her head.

She even kissed him first, getting back into it.

_you make me wanna misbehave_

_i wanna be bad_

_you make it look so good_

_I got things on my mind_

_i never thought I would_

_im about to break the rules_

_I wanna be bad_

_i wanna be bad_

_I wanna be bad with you baby_

_whats up? _

_teach me_

_want others girls to know_

_that your messing around with me_

_tell me_

_do i got what you want_

_tell me_

_do I turn you on?_

_I don't want anyone judging me_

_I wanna be bad_

_you make it feel so good_

_I wanna be bad with you baby_


	18. Hold Me Tight

11 O'clock. Jay laughed with his friends sharing some beer and such. Paige just got Alex to join her dancing on the table and Amy decided to help out and finally stop being a bitch by going to Joey's office to distract him.

Joey was in his office and heard a knock "come in" he yelled fusterated.

Why can't people just leave him alone?

He looked up as Amy came in and his mouth dropped "I'm Amy...i'm wondering if I could have an interview" she bit her lip seductively and he raised an eyebrow to smile a bit.

Craig was on one of the bar stools blasting his radio away. Music everywhere for everyone to have fun with

Manny and Emma stood on the bar joking around and laughing swaying their hips together and Sean stood in the bar watching and taking shots, laughing with Spinner. At times they'd throw ice jokenly at them and the girls would yelp and laugh too.

Jay smiled watching Emma with his friends.

_I take a breath_

_and loook around_

_to see you see me seeing you_

_you wear a dress that I couldn't help but notice_

_didn't match your shoes_

_but you dont care_

_your too busy_

_dancing the night away_

_no you don't care_

_your too busy laughing the night away_

Jay smiled and got up, he went over and Manny and Emma were twirling around, hair in faces and smiles everywhere. He grabbed Emma and pulled her down, catching her in his arms and she smiled wrapping arms around his neck.

Sean actually let Alex take him out to the floor too and danced with her, Manny laughed stealing Alex's cowboy hat and danced around alone, letting the guys just watch her as she was only interested in one. She smiled dancing over to Craig and spinned around jokenly.

Craig laughed and she grabbed his hand "come dance with me" she laughs and he nods getting up and twirled her. She gave a happy little scream by how fast they were going and continued dancing with him

_I don't want you to leave_

_without dancing with me_

_i dont want you to leave_

_before you kiss me_

_so go and get your keys_

_so we can leave_

_I really think he sees you looking at me_

_I took a breath_

_and turn around_

_seeing you see me, checking me out so bad_

_its obvious_

Emma smirks watching Jay with his friends and he caught her eyes to smirk back at her with a wondering look, what was going on in that girls head? Soon enough she was dancing with Spinner and Jay was watching intensly.

Sure he wasn't competeting with Spinner, who would? Emma was his. But seeing her with any guy just drove him crazy.

"Come on Jay" teased Paige dancing along with Alex and Sean "Dance" she then pouts "Does Jay not know how to dance?" their friends and his were laughing a little if not too wrapped up in dancing.

Jay smiled shaking his head and left his friends going to Emma. He grabbed her away from Spinner and they smiled as Emma had her back against Jay and danced together, his hands on her smooth stomach, her hands on his.

_but you dont care your too busy_

_dancing the night away_

_no you dont care your too busy _

_laughing the night away_

_I don't want you to leave_

_without dancing with me_

_i dont want you to leave_

_before you kiss me_

_so go and get your keys_

_so we can leave_

_I really think he sees you looking at me_

Emma and Jay found themselves stop dancing and Jay leaned her against a wall and caught their breaths, taking little kisses in between and smiling. She pressed against him and put her hand on his jawline, kissing again but long this time.

Jay held her tighter and never wanted to let her go. Funny on how this night turned out, even if it lasted forever, he loved spending it with Emma Nelson.

She playfully nibbled his ear lobe and he tenderly kissed her shoulder and slid her hands into his. He lift them over her head and started kissing again with their friends dancing around having the time of their lives. But all those two saw were another, they closed their eyes just slowly kissing lovingly.

_hold me tight_

_hold me tight_

_i gotta fight it_

_hold me tight_

_hold me tight_

_it feels so right_

_I don't want you to leave_

_without dancing with me_

_i dont want you to leave_

_before you kiss me_

_so go and get your keys_

_so we can leave_

_I really think he sees you looking at me_

So there was Jay and Emma making out, two lesbians Alex and Paige grinding against another, Spinner and Sean taking shots from the bar and people who didn't even belong in the resturant (Jay's friends) dancing around. Manny and Craig still having the time of their lifes spinning around.

Amy ran after Joey who heard the music finally and going after it, she was trying to stop him but there was nothing that would tain the guy, she even flashed him!

Joey stopped in the spot where customers were suppose to be eating to see his employee's dancing around and doing everything against the rules. He stared in horror and the music didn't even stop. They finally looked over to see and couldn't help but stop but still smiled.

"What the **hell** is going on!?" shouts Joey in fury and the music finally stopped. He looked to the non employees "Get out!" he shouts and they nod. Some slapping hands with Jay leaving and Jay staring at Joey blankly at Joey's glare at him.

Jay went to open his mouth and Emma covered it. Sean couldn't help but smile and Spinner cracked up. Soon they all joined in sept for Joey.

_I really think he sees!_

_so go and get your keys_

_and get ready to leave_

_i really hope he sees you.._

_leaving __**with me.**_


	19. You Are The One

Joey sat all the teenagers in a booth and was screaming his head off "do you think this is a game?" he yelled at them "is this a game to you?"

"No sir" Sean confirms playing with the salt on the table.

"Sorry sir" smiled Spinner.

"You guys are fucking insane" Joey honestly let out and they hide smiles and nod. What? He was right.

"What it's worth..." Manny drifts sitting on Craig's lap "There was no one really watching. No one was even in the resturant" she looked around "Still not"

Joey gave her a dirty look and pointed at the 2 "get off" he instructs and Manny rolled her eyes getting off Craig who smiled dooply.

Spinner hiccuped and covered his mouth smiling.

"Are you drunk?" Joey stared in disbelieve and huffs "Great, just great" he confirms looking at Sean and Spinner "I also have to pay for more drinks that you guys are wasting" he shouts.

Sean had the urge to shrug and roll his eyes.

"And you two" yelled Joey looking to Emma and Jay "do you not know our #1 rule?"

"No un natural hair color" read Paige by the Rule Board and they all snickered trying to hold in their laughs.

"No dating!" he screams.

"That sucks" Manny said sarcastically, Craig nods agreeing and got up.

"no offence Joey" he said patting the guy on the back, they all stared...of all people doing this, it was the new guy.

Jay sat beside Emma and couldn't help but stare in awe at the new guy actually saying this. Maybe he was drunk too "Uh oh" he whispered in Emma's ear teasingly.

"...but it's not like we ruined anything" Craig insists and Joey glared into his eyes, Craig points around "Actually, we could even close up for how bare it is in here"

They all looked around and Jay's mouth dropped "He's right, we actually have no custumers" Jay confirms

"wow" stared Alex "This usually never happens" she admits.

"Does this mean we can leave?" Emma smiled brightly and put on a pout to Joey "please? It's New Years"

Joey fell for her pout and rubbed his face "Fine"

"what?" Spinner puts his hand to his ear needing to hear that again, they all smiled.

"Fine" Joey said louder and Spinner clapped his hands together.

They all happily cheered and got up running to the back to change and clean up. Maybe their New Years could still have a party.

The resturant door opened as they bursted out wearing their real clothes. Sean looked the same with the jeans and white wife beater, Alex too just wearing casual pants and a black tank top, Paige was in a colorful green top though with a jean skirt and Manny wore a short black string dress. Spinner had his band shirt and baggy jeans, Craig wearing his famous leather jacket and jeans with a plain grey shirt. Jay had his bad boy image with jeans and backwards black hat, blue shirt and his black jacket and silver chain around his neck. Emma wore her pretty little jean skirt and a dark green top that showed a bit of her flat stomach and tied at her chest, her top had no straps.

"we'll meet you at the party" Sean calls to Jay getting into his beat up car that Jay had to chuckle about. Spinner, Alex and Paige got into Sean's car.

"Get those side windows checked" taunts Jay to Sean who even had to laugh himself, but he had to admit...he wasn't even angry about it. I mean, it'll cost him but that make up sex with Ellie was the best he's ever had.

"You want a ride?" Craig asked Manny who smiled a little and nods following him to his black sunfire. Jay held Emma's hand bringing her to his sweet orange civic and got in. He started the car and looked over to Emma who's head was tilted a bit on the car seat's head board.

"tired?" he asks and she nods closing her eyes a bit "You wanna skip the party?" he asks and Emma was so moved by the way Jay Hogart would skip a party for her. And Jay was known for his parties. She opened her eyes to smile and shake her head.

He nods and smiled back putting hands to the steering wheel and heading to the party.

_I like we we are_

_here in my car_

_i like where you sleep..._

_and our lips can touch_

_and our cheeks can brush_

_here_

_well you are the one_

_the one who lies next to me_

_whispers hello_

_i missed you quite terrible_

_i fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_theres no other place _

_that I'd rather be_

_except here in your arms_


	20. I Wanna Make You Mine

The orange civic parked outside the party and Manny laughs running over to it, having her own 2007 sparkly head band "come on Em" she opened the door and pulled Emma out.

Jay laughs a little getting out and followed the girls into the loud house. "Man, here" Sean gives him a beer.

"Thought you were gonna miss the countdown" Spinner yelled over the music and the girls were reciveing sparklers and waved them around with Paige and Alex.

Aaron came over squishing through people and put hands out "dudes! You made it" he yells and smiled.

Jay went to him squishing through their girls and sipped his beer smiling, they were trying to get away from other guys asking them to be their New Years kiss. He slapped hands with Aaron and nods around "looks good so far" he jokes.

"You should see the back" laughed Aaron pointing to it and Jay followed him out kissing Emma before he thought for a second.

Craig leaned on the wall watching Manny having fun with her friends and when Jay left, Emma went over to him "Why don't you just go ask her out?" breaths Emma and he laughs shaking his head "Why? She's into you"

"I know" admits Craig "And I want to...i just..." he looked around.

Emma gave a wierd look "You just what?" she questions

"I'm so fucking nervous I can't even move" he laughs at himself and Emma had to join in and shrugs.

"Why not just go up to her and I don't know...let it all out" Emma helped out "I'll drag you over" she smiled and he laughs a little to shake his head no.

"I'll leave of something" he promised "See you in a bit" he got up and left.

Meanwhile Sean stood with Spinner and smiled seeing his girl friend come on over "hey you" smiled Ellie wrapping her arms around Sean and they shared a look.

Spinner got the hint and pointed away "I'm...going, k bye" he waves and awkwardly leaves, he found himself going upstairs and Amy smirked following him. "Amy" he breaths going passed her until she grabbed his hand.

"Lets go...find a room" she smiled to him and he raised an eyebrow to then grab her hand tighter and race up the stairs. Paige laughed seeing that passing with Alex and got themselves drinks.

"CountDOWN!" yelled someone.

Manny and Emma stood together and laugh joining in the countdown. It was almost midnight

"5..." they all called.

Spinner was upstairs smiling happily as Amy straddled him on the bed.

"4..."

Sean and Ellie still kissed and ended up smiling against it. They pulled away to count down with everyone

"3..."

Alex and Paige smiled holding another and counting down with everyone

"2..."

Jay was trying to get to Emma before the countdown was up and ran forward to her.

"1!"

Craig grabbed Manny and kissed her. She melted into it and kissed back

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Emma smiled seeing Jay run in front of her and crash his lips to hers. She kissed back and he jumped her up in his arms, she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he held her waist kissing passionatly. Everyone was cheering and throwing party favors and such.

The music was blasting happily.

Emma pulled away from the kiss smiling and he did back looking up at her and pierced his lips together. She slid down and smiled even more taking his hand. He went wherever she did that whole night.

_I-I-I _

_i dont love anybody eles_

_when i think about you I touch myself_

_oh i dont love anybody eles_

_when i think about you I touch myself_

_i want you to love me_

_when i feel down_

_i want you above me_

_i forget myself_

_i want you to remind me_

_your the one who makes me go running_

_your the sun that makes me shine_

_when your around im always laughing_

_i wanna make you mine_

_i close my eyes and see you before me_

_think of what would happen if you ignored me_

_think of how much I adore you _

_i'd get down on my knees_

_i'd do anything for you _

_i dont love anybody eles_

_when i think about you I touch myself_

_oh i dont love anybody eles_

_when i think about you I touch myself_


	21. Stay With Me

"So what'd you want for New Years?" Emma teased slowly going down on the bed with Jay above her, going down too as she laid on her elbows looking down at him.

"Just you" he confirms and slides his hand up her smooth tanned leg, she bit her lips holding the ends of his shirt and gasped a bit feeling his finger tips on her sensitive area and rubbing slowly, taking little inward pushing. Jay kissed her neck and then her ear, whispering into her ear "I don't wanna pressure you..." he honestly admits.

Emma smirks kissing his shoulder and brings her hands to his zipper "Who said you would be? It's not like my first time" she teased and he groaned. "Think I was a virgin?" she taunts Jay playfully and her little hands roamed over his strong chest, taking his shirt off.

All this talk was making Jay hot and he couldn't take it. He smirked even more when she said that and then she went on top, straddling him. She drove him so crazy and she knew it. "hoping" he teased back and she raised an eyebrow.

He leaned up to kiss her and she didn't let him "hoping?" she repeated "Fine" she shrugs going to get off him "I'll go find you a virgin" she yelped when he pulled her back and smiled kissing, she leaned back and threw her shirt off leaving on her laced navy bra that her blonde hair made pop out so greatly with.

"want you" Jay mutters in the kiss "Only want you" he panted for breath as Emma laid over him, her mouth falling from slidding herself down on his shaft. She put her hands on his chest, holding herself up and went slowly at first to get use to his size.

He held the back of her thighs, helping her move with him and couldn't help guide faster with her. He's been waiting for so long for this, he didn't want any other girl...just Emma.

"So much for waiting" Emma panted over him and they shared a quick smile until a hard kiss as she grinding herself down onto his cock. She raised herself up slowly, clenching her muscles, holding him in by the tip, before slamming herself back down again. Jay groaned loudly, affected by her teasing as he placed both hands on her hips, forcing her up and down while she braced herself on his chest, giving herself more leverage.

She worked herself into a frenzy, their raw cries of pleasure filling the room and echoing. She thrust down one more time, before both their lusts were temporarily fulfilled, Emma collapsing onto hard chest panting until he rolled her over and started going again "Oh god" cried Emma in complete pleasure, maybe a little too much because she felt like she was going to explode.

He quickly sheathed himself inside of her deeper. Emma cried out. But her moans could not escape the prison of his mouth as they continued to devour one another. Jay did not want to let her go. He brutally pushed into her which she liked as her legs surrounding his thighs in an instant, sweating everywhere in heat. He continued his brutal thrusts as she came up for air.

Soon Emma couldn't even find her breath and clawed his shoulders, his tattoo of his and her name together with the phenoix on his back. He gripped her hips and his face was in shock and pleasure as he gave his final thrusts before cumming "Oh fuck!" he called out and she arched back screaming for him.

He held her closely catching their breaths and she was still giving low moans from trying to relax. He ran his hand up her sweaty flat stomach and kissed her neck "I love you" he whispers in her ear.

Emma was so tired by now and fell more into him "I love you too" she said before falling asleep in his arms.

Back outside the friends laughed in the hall "Guys, we gotta go in an hour" Manny said in Craig's arms who laughed as well.

"We'll pound on the door in an hour" jokes Sean walking away

"ohh!" squeled Spinner following with his hand up "can I do it?" he begged.

Paige and Alex laughed following.

_seem to stop my breath  
my head on your chest  
they wonder where we've been  
baby you and me_

_so baby kiss me like you did  
my heart stopped beating  
such a softer sin_

_im melting  
in your eyes  
i lost my place  
could stay a while_

_  
and im melting in your eyes  
like my first time that i caught fight  
just stay with me  
lay with me now_

_every second im without you im a mess  
im learning how to love  
we can stay in bed  
just make love thats all  
just stay with me now_


	22. You Can Count On Me

It was 3 o clock in the morning and everyone was saying good byes. Emma wore Jay's jacket, covering her skirt and shirt. She was so tired and Jay had his arms wrapped around her. She pressed her back to his stomach and her hands over his neck. He bent down a bit to softly kiss her.

"home" she groans with a little laugh.

Manny nods to her roomate "I'm beat" she confirms and looks to Craig to smile "You wanna come over?" she asks nicely.

"I got to go see the family. I'll come see you tomorrow though?" he promised and she nods sharing a kiss with him and he points to the car "I'm going to go guys" he waved.

Ellie smiled holding Sean's hand and brings him to his car "We're leaving too, I'm going to have to steal him" Ellie teased and Sean smiled walking away with her.

"What about you guys?" Spinner asked walking along with Jay and Emma and looked over to Alex and Paige who smiled at another.

"We're going to walk" Paige said and Alex nods taking her hand and walks the other way.

"See you at work" Alex sang drunkenly and gasped to laugh almost falling over until Paige caught her and joined in laughing.

Spinner clapped hands together and watches Emma get into Jay's car with him "so what are we doing now?" Spinner asks going to open the back door.

locked.

"Very funny guys" he called to them from the window.

Jay chuckles inside the car and rolled the car out and away.

"Oh man" Spinner put hands in the air watching the civic drive away. He laughed shaking his head and went back to the party.

Their lives were perfect.

At the resturant, Joey locked up and inside the lights were off

Then Craig's radio on one of the booth tables went on some how and started playing music...

_you got to thinking there was no way out_

_it may be tought but you gotta give up_

_im here for you so don't forget_

_you can count on me cause I'll carry you_

_until you carry on_

_anytime you need someone to lean on_

_well you can count on me to hold you_

_until that healing is done_

_and anytime you fall apart_

_you can hide here in my arms_

Sean ended up getting Ellie a job at the Apple Bee's. She fit in well and covered duty at the bar where Alex had to go and actually attend collage. She's in it for art and had a side job of modeling for some race cars. Paige kept her job at the bar and Alex came back in the summer to work there and visited on her holidays.

Sean and Ellie couldn't of been any stronger of a couple. She was a cute, smart and funny girl. She was a relief to be working with them. Sean's favorite memory of the employee's years would be when Ellie crashed his car. And the make up time.

For Alex and Paige, it would be the dancing on the bar was their favorite memory...and actually getting Sean to dance of all people.

_I wonder why no bodys waiting on you_

_i'd like to be the one you come to_

_I'll pick you up whenever you fall down_

_because you are the only life_

_im here for you_

_so don't forget_

_you can count on me!_

Jay finally stopped calling Craig the new guy, for the only reason of Ellie came. Craig and Manny were on and off a lot but in the end, happy as ever. He took up guitar and just graduated from highschool. Manny and Emma still live together and Manny got employee of the month.

Wonder why... Joey. But supposibly they were getting a new boss for next year. Wonder who

As for their favorite memeory, Craig enjoyed doing the can-can on the tables of Apple Bee with the gang and Manny. Manny's favorite was when he kissed her on New Years. She was tired of the games and wasn't the Resturant Slut anymore

_and everytime you fall apart_

_you can hide here in my arms_

_until your healing is done_

Spinner was offered other jobs but couldn't tare himself away from Apple Bee's. They were always having so much fun. He grew to come to terms that he didn't have the greatest job but at least he had one that made him happy and fed him at night.

His favorite memory would be getting laid by Amy...and putting his DNA in Emma's parent's food... opps.

_anytime you need someone_

_somebody strong to lean on_

_well you can count on me to hold you_

_until that healing is done_

_and when you fall apart, just hide here.._

_...in my arms..._

As for Emma and Jay? They stayed together for a year and were insepertable. Jay pissed Joey off so much in the resturant the guy quit and let Jay have the job. He would be starting boss the very next year. Which he and their friends couldn't wait for.

As for Emma, she left to go to collage...it turned out so wrong. Not only did it ruin her and Jay's relationship. She couldn't go through with it so had to go back to Apple Bee's to work again. Just in time for Jay to turn into the new boss.

This should be fun...

**Lots of reviews. You know the drill! I need reviews to know I should do a sequel! Mauahahaha. Oh you love me lol. Thanks guys. **


End file.
